


They Are Your End

by Aurorai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurorai/pseuds/Aurorai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Eridan-feels drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Are Your End

Your name is… why should it matter what your name is? Or was. It’s not something to gloat about. Not anymore.

You had a title. Another name. Your class and aspect- something you were called, something you were known as- a banner, a label, tacked onto your existence.

“Prince”; the part of your title you enjoyed. You were higher than the land-dwwellers, from the inferior to the insignificant. You were above them.

However, they mocked you. You were the “douchebag hipster” to them. The lonely loser who craved attention for worthless antics and unrequited feelings.

Little did they know- little did _you_ know- in reality, you claimed the title of a destroyer.

A destroyer.

Now, “Hope”? What a joke.

You told her- you told _them_ \- that as the “Prince of Hope”, it was your responsibility to understand when all hope is **lost**.

Since when have they listened to you? They won’t lend their ears for a syllable out of your mouth.

Just like those monsters called “Angels”.

You were told they were not supposed to be killed. They were your consorts; those winged-beasts had intentions to help.

But they were frightening. Once the first one was down, by a fearful mistake, they others just… grew so wrathful.

What your planet was called- LOWAA- made perfect sense.

It was a nasty habit of yours to leap before you look, one that could be attributed to a minor case of stupidity.

Stupidity doesn’t give them the right to ignore you.

But they did.

They _always_ did.

You might be pathetic, but you made yourself to be. You wanted another to be there for you. When all the general, simplistic ways of seeking comfort brought defective results; you resorted to what made you who you are.

After _asking_ , you pestered.

When that did not work, you purposefully grated nerves the wrong way. You pissed people off for attention.

 _Still_ not effective, blood be damned, you resort to pleading.

And yet, even in death, you are still alone.

Why are you blamed for your genocidal tendencies and nihilistic views?

Why are you scorned for killing those you loved?

They think it doesn’t hurt?

They are the ones who drove you to the edge of your sanity.

They are the ones who ended your sanity.

They are the ones who ended you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feels for my patron troll.


End file.
